Melancholy of Iwaizumi's Saturday Night
by tall-and-handsome
Summary: Punya teman seorang setter ganteng dan terkenal itu bagi Iwaizumi cuma bikin baper dan darah tinggi. "Pokoknya Iwa-chan harus nyariin cewek buat aku. Kalau nggak, Iwa-chan akan jadi objek afeksiku yang menggebu-gebu. Neeee?" "Mati aja sana."


**Summary** : Punya teman seorang _setter_ ganteng dan terkenal itu bagi Iwaizumi cuma bikin baper dan darah tinggi. "Pokoknya Iwa- _chan_ harus nyariin cewek buat aku. Kalau nggak, Iwa- _chan_ akan jadi objek afeksiku yang menggebu-gebu. _Neeee_?" "Mati aja sana."

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu is not mine. #lari ke sungai lalu meratap.

.

.

.

Malam belum larut ketika sepasang siluet tampak berhadapan, nun jauh di sudut sebuah kafe yang setengah terang karena tagihannya juga baru dibayar setengah oleh yang punya. Para pemilik dua siluet itu tengah terlibat sebuah perbincangan serius plus menyangkut masa depan dan hajat hidup orang banyak. Secara satu dari mereka adalah seorang _setter_ brilian yang hobi melambaikan tangan, dan satunya lagi adalah _Ace_ klub voli yang menggemaskan.

Yang menggemaskan klubnya. Bukan _Ace_ -nya. Terima kasih.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Iwan- _chaan_ ~."

"Apa?"

"Kenalin aku sama cewek, dong."

Dan tendanganpun melayang ke arah Oikawa, diikutin dengan teriakan 'KYAAAH!' yang khas dari mulut cowok paling populer di Aoba Johsai itu. Iwaizumi mengepalkan tangannya erat, air mata imajiner berlinang di pelupuk matanya. Tega-teganya Oikawa berkata dengan muka inosen tentang hal yang menyayat hati begitu!

Berikutnya dia sudah sibuk kembali menendang punggung teman masa kecilnya dengan wajah penuh dendam kesumat. Untung kafe sedang sepi dan bebas razia polisi. Kalau nggak, kita nggak akan ngeliat Iwaizumi yang macho dan ketjeh lagi gara-gara diciduk polisi karena menindas Oikawa.

"KAU PIKIR AKU POPULER DI KALANGAN CEWEK, APAAA?!" raung Iwaizumi.

Mendengar hal ini Oikawa tidak tahu harus prihatin, atau kesakitan, atau tertawa kacrut sambil prihatin dan menahan kesakitan. Sementara Iwaizumi harus menahan sesak dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus terjebak sama Oikawa yang walaupun warna mata dan rambutnya kaya terasi, tetap digilai para gadis?

Kenapa?!

Kenapaaaa?!

"Dasar Oikawa! Kampretkawa! Kacrutkawa! Terasikawa!"

"GIMANA CERITANYA NAMAKU YANG OKEH JADI 'TERASIKAWA'?!"

"BERISIK!"

"KYAAAAH!"

Okay. _Stop_ di situ. Adegan selanjutnya terlalu vulgar dan _disturbing_ untuk dideskripsikan. Anggap saja bahwa Iwaizumi dengan gemas sedang melampiaskan nafsu –amarahnya- kepada Oikawa yang unyu tapi kadang cari mati sendiri.

Udah tahu sahabatnya itu sensitif soal cewek, masih aja suka nabrak rambu-rambu dalam pembicaraan dan bikin Iwa- _chan_ nya harus mengingatkannya dengan gebukan. Harusnya Oikawa nggak masuk Aoba Johsai, harusnya dia masuk Nekoma aja. Biar nyawanya ada sembilan kaya kucing.

"Kau ini aneh," kata Iwaizumi setelah marahnya reda, disesapnya jus jambu rasa belimbing (?) yang dipesannya sama mbak-mbak di counter tadi. Di hadapannya, Oikawa ikutan meminum milkshake vanillanya tapi tatapan matanya ala zombie. Berdua, mereka sedang menikmati minggu malam di sebuah kafe yang remang-remang tapi nggak romantis. Kalau Iwaizumi sih memang sering begadang sendirian di kafe, secara nggak punya cewek, gitu. Tapi kalau Oikawa?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu? Bukannya kenalanmu banyak? Buat apa kau bertanya hal seperti itu pada orang sepertiku?"

JITTT!

Pandangan Iwaizumi itu, loh, mengalahkan dinginnya malam para jomblo.

"Iwa- _chaaan_ , udah dong bapernya." Oikawa merajuk dengan gaya ala boiben Korea, bikin Iwaizumi tambah eneg dan kesel setengah mati. Heran, meski sering digebug sama Iwaizumi, Oikawa masih betah aja nempel sama Iwa. Ganteng-ganteng ternyata mental maso…

"Bodo."

Oikawa menghela napas, "Iwa- _chan_ , aku ini lagi mellow tau." Oikawa menunduk manyun. "Aku baru diputusin sama pacar aku."

"Hah? Serius?"

"Serius."

"Akhirnya tuh cewek sadar juga."

"Iwa- _chaaaan_ ~!" Manja, deh, Oikawa…

"Iya, iya. Becanda. Memangnya kenapa kamu diputusin?"

"Huff," Oikawa melengos. Rambut dikibas dengan gaya Pantene.

Para wanita di kursi seberang jejeritan.

Iwaizumi sempet curiga jangan-jangan mereka kena sawan.

"Katanya aku nggak perhatian sama dia. Katanya aku cuma perhatian sama Mikasa."

"Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman? Kamu selingkuh ama Mikasa Ackerman? Trus Eren gimana?"

"Bukan, Mikasa merek bola voli."

Si cowok berambut _raven_ cuma kedip cengo.

"…Salah nanya gue." Gumamnya. Iwaizumi lalu berdehem jaim.

Ahem.

"Jadi, ceritanya cewekmu itu kabur gitu?"

"Shhhh! Iwa- _chan,_ jangan motong omongan aku gitu dong." Oikawa refleks menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Iwaizumi, membuat Iwaizumi diam membisu dengan muka membiru.

"Hanjer! Oikawa! Nggak usah pakai gaya homo gitu napa?!" Iwaizumi langsung terjungkal kala tersadar kalau bibirnya yang masih perawan disentuh jemari Oikawa dengan penuh kelembutan yang tidak diinginkan. Sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan!

"Intinya, Iwa- _chan_ ," Oikawa dengan mulus mengabaikan protes Iwaizumi, "-pokoknya Iwa- _chan_ harus nyariin cewek buat aku. Kalau nggak, Iwa- _chan_ akan jadi objek afeksiku yang menggebu-gebu. _Neeee_?"

"Mati aja sana."

"Iwa- _chaaaan_ , aku kan belum pernah ciuman yang romantis kaya di film-film, belum bisa mati dong." Iwaizumi sendiri heran kenapa telinganya nggak berdarah mendengar keluhan dengan suara menyayat hati milik temannya yang cantik itu.

"Kamu yang putus cinta kenapa aku yang jadi korban?"

"Iwa- _chan_ mau temen terbaik sedunia Iwa- _chan_ , yaitu aku, berkubang dalam status jomblo yang penuh nista dan dosa?" Cowok cantik itu senyum manis tanpa hati, tak sengaja lagi (atau memang aslinya sengaja, ya?) telah menyinggung topik yang benar-benar sensitif buat Iwaizumi.

Melihat senyum Oikawa, Iwaizumi sayup-sayup mendengar provokasi dedemit di telinganya.

Gerak bibir Oikawa yang lagi curhat seolah terdengar: _'Tampar aku sekarang, mas! TAMPAAAR!'_

Nggak!

Nggak bisa!

Iwa- _chan_ harus nahan gejolak emosi jiwanya kalau masih ingin jadi pemain reguler di Aoba Johsai. Atau dia mau masuk penjara buat pembunuhan sadis nan terencana.

Sementara itu Oikawa Tooru sepenuhnya lupa kalau Iwaizumi itu hampir jadi jomblo abadi yang kalau dengar komentar yang menistakan para jomblo, dia akan meleduk kaya gunung berapi. Sungguh Oikawa nggak sayang nyawa.

"Cariin aku cewek biar aku bisa romantis-romantisan."

IWA SENDIRI BELUM DAPET PACAR, DEMI TUHAAAAN!

Tarik napas, Iwaizumi, sayang.

Tarik napaaaas.

"Kau sadar, kan, kalau ada turnamen voli beberapa bulan lagi? Lawan kita berat-berat loh," ujar Iwaizumi sepertiga mengeluh, sepertiga geregetan, dan sepertiga merana.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi nggak punya cewek itu bikin nggak semangat ngapa-ngapain. Nggak ada yang dijadiin temen jalan-jalan nggak jelas. Nggak ada yang bakal marah-marah ke aku kalau aku lagi tebar pesona sama fans-fans aku. Nggak ada bahan buat ngeledekin Iwa- _chan_ lagi. Kan sedih."

Mohon maaf, mungkin bentar lagi hidup Oikawa bakal kelar.

Sudut mata Iwaizumi berkedut. Tangan bergetar, siap-siap ngegaplok Oikawa kalau dia ada niat bergerak satu centi saja. Tapi kali ini, di momen yang genting dan krusial ini, dia **harus** bisa mengendalikan diri. Soalnya kalau dia kalap dan melakukan pembunuhan berencana kepada si Oikawa Tooru tercinta, karir volinya pasti mandeg kaya akal sehat Oikawa. Satu hal lagi, Oikawa bisa ngobrol tenang gitu karena sebenarnya dia itu orang yang berbahaya, lebih berbahaya daripada seorang balita dengan senyum manis yang belepotan permen dan iler.

Di seluruh Miyagi, hanya Iwaizumi yang mengenal Oikawa luar dalam. Dari luar Oikawa memang tampak inosen dan ramah, tapi di dalam, Iwaizumi tahu kalau Oikawa sedang pakai boxer One Punch Man yang lagi goyang dumang sambil main layang-layang (?).

Intinya, Oikawa itu nista. Nista senista-nistanya.

Kalau Oikawa memilih untuk jadi orang yang kejam, dia akan lebih sadis dari pangeran sadis dari planet sadis sekalipun.

Karena itulah Iwaizumi memilih langkah preventif biar kewarasannya nggak ikutan miring kaya teman masa kecilnya itu. Kalau Oikawa lagi mengeluh 'nggak semangat' atau 'kurang kerjaan', bisa dipastikan kalau Iwaizumi yang akan jadi korban yang tingkat penderitaannya paling naas.

Sang Ace dari Aoba Johsai menghela napas, "Baiklah. Terserah apa maumu." Iwaizumi melanjutkan ciumannya dengan sedotan yang nangkring di atas gelas jusnya.

Romantis, deh.

Mau liat?

"Minggu ini kita ada latih tanding lagi dengan Karasuno." Lanjutnya sembari memberi tatapan penuh cint- maksudnya, penuh arti pada Oikawa.

"Hooo?"

"Kau suka dengan managernya, kan? Yang pakai kacamata itu. Kita lihat apa kau bisa mendapat nomor teleponnya, nanti." Putus Iwaizumi dengan bijak.

"Hmmm. Idemu boleh juga, Iwa- _chan_."

Untuk sementara, Iwaizumi bisa tenang karena si rambut coklat (terasi?) sudah scengar-cengir kesenengan, sambil poto-poto selfi pose huruf 'v', lagi. Tapi belum sempat dunia di sekeliling Iwaizumi menikmati suasana yang bebas huru-hara, cowok cantik, manis, dan objek rebutan cewek-cewek di Aoba Johsai yang duduk di depannya itu kembali buka mulut.

Duh.

"O ya, iwa- _chan_ ~," panggil Oikawa memecah ketenangan yang baru dua detik tercipta.

"Apa lagi?" sahut Iwaizumi ogah.

"Ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal relung jiwaku." Mata coklat terasi Oikawa menatap lurus ke mata Iwaizumi.

Pandangan itu tak ubahnya seperti pandangan Oikawa kalau mau menghadapi lawan tandingnya di turnamen voli.

Deg.

Iwaizumi menelan ludah. Gugup.

 _'Ja-jangan- jangan Oikawa tahu kalau aku yang sudah ngasih bon cabe ke masker tomatnya minggu lalu…'_

"Iwa- _chan_ kok belum punya pacar? Kenapa? Nggak ada yang mau ya? Abisnya aku terlalu cemerlang, sih, jadinya Iwa- _chan_ tertutupi sama pesonaku. _Gomen, gomen._ Ahahaha! Makanya Iwa- _chan_ luluran dong, biar nggak coklat-coklat _crunchy_ kaya gitu. Besok lusa ikut aku ke spa, yuk!"

Sunyi senyap.

Tak ada jawaban dari Iwaizumi maupun ekspresi di wajahnya.

Mungkin dia lelah. Mungkin dia _sudah amat sangat teramat_ **lelah**. Mungkin juga dia lagi mikir gimana caranya mendeportasi Oikawa ke kuburan tanpa ada seorang manusiapun yang melihat…

"Oikawa…"

"Ya?" Sahut Oikawa ceria, seolah tak melihat hawa-hawa gelap di sekujur teman masa kecilnya. Iwaizumi mengangkat tangan kanannya, sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Dalam tiga detik, menghilanglah dari hadapanku."

"Eh?"

"Satu."

"Eh? Eh? Iwa- _chan_ -"

"Dua."

" _Gomen-gomen-gomen-gomen_! Iya aku nggak akan ngungkit-ngungkit status jomblo abadi Iwa- _chan_ lagi. Ampu-"

"Tiga."

"KYAAAAAH!"

BLEEEEEPPP!

-Sensor-

.

.

"Oi, Iwa, mana si Oikawa? Tadi di WA bilangnya dia dateng sama kamu," tanya Matsun sambil clingak-clinguk, mengamati seisi kafe demi mencari sosok temannya. Siapa tahu ada penampakan yang hobi ngegodain cewek-cewek cakep berdompet mulus. Tapi ini nggak ada. Anehnya lagi, kok di meja Iwaizumi ada segelas milkshake yang setengah kosong? ….atau setengah isi, ya? Matsun garuk-garuk kepala. Curiganya lagi, kenapa ada bercak darah di pojokan meja Iwa? Siapa yang lagi dapet?

Haduh? Teka-teki ini terlalu menyusahkan buat Matsun.

Iwaizumi menyesap jus jambunya yang tinggal tak seberapa, sebelum menjawab dengan teramat kalem, "Oikawa? Udah abis. Tinggal kuahnya."

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Author notes:

Uh… what did I just write?

Oke. Ini random banget memang, dan gak jelas. Ampun, jangan lempar Author ke dunia Tsukuyomi Sasukoi, ya minna.

Author lagi iseng aja bikin fanfic IwaOi friendship gara-gara lagi suka ama tim voli Aoba Johsai. Terutama Iwaizumiiiiiiii.

Astagaaah!

Kok bisa cowok macho, unyu, jago voli dan manis kaya gitu blom punya pacar? Bohooooong!

#hus! #dijambak #jambak balik.

Dan Oikawa, astagaaaa!

I really love his characterization. Furudate Haruichi beneran hebat banget, bisa nyiptain tokoh yang kompleks kaya Oikawa. Dia juga udah bikin tim yang solid kaya Aoba Johsai. Aaaagh! Pada akhirnya author nggak bisa mutusin harus seneng atau sedih pas season dua Haikyuu berakhir. Apalagi pas Iwaizumi nangis. Hwaaaaa!

#tenangkan dirimu, nak! #digampar

Oh ya, maap banget kalau Iwa dan Oikawa di sini kaya ternistakan banget. Asli, author nggak mau bashing atau apa. Cuma gemes ajah… Cuma mungkin gemesnya agak sadis. #plak.

Aslinya fanfic ini adalah fic Kasamatsu-Kise, dan rencana awalnya jadi multichapter, tapi karena jatuh hati sama Iwaizumi dan, ehem, simpati sama –rambut coklat beceknya- Oikawa, fanfic ini belok jadi fanfic Iwaizumi-Oikawa dan berubah jadi one-shot.

Sigh…

So tell me what you think about this fic ya, kaka-kaka yang di luar sana. #senyum.

Dan jangan lupa mampir di fanfic **Hectic Hours** yang lagi author bikin. Ceritanya tentang **Tsukishima Kei**. (Tenang aja, dia nggak dinistain kok di sana…. Uh…. Beneran kok. Ahaahhaha #ketawa garing).

Sekian, minna-san. Jaa mata ne. #kedip-kedip-kecup ala Oikawa.


End file.
